Our Last Night
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Lightning started to back away only to have Fang pull her closer. She leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear, "stay with me tonight."      She waited until both her heart and her mind were telling her the same thing her body was. "Okay."  *Smut*


_**A/N: Got a little bored and asked Baby Capri 1990 for a Flight oneshot idea, and this is what came of it, I do hope you all like it**_

_**I have to admit, I'm quite proud of myself for all of this. I started it last night. Would have probably been able to finish it had there not been an incident I had to help deal with. So yea, wrote this in like two days and it's all beta'd by Baby Capri 1990, cuz she's awesome and I...yea can't say it, but she knows ;)**_

_**And I must say, I should write things like this for her more often :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Our Last Night<em>****

Lightning let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't moved from her place along the lake's edge in nearly an hour. The sun was long gone and the moon was high in the sky. She estimated it to be somewhere between midnight and 1AM. She was beginning to feel restless. Everybody in the group insisted on staying around in this crumbling town for a day or two. That was three days ago. Lightning was ready to move on. She was ready to finish the last leg of their journey. And most of all, she was ready to get her sister back. She tilted her head back to rest against the rock and looked up into the sky. At Cocoon.

"Do ya miss it?" Fang's voice rang in her ears.

It was something she'd grown accustomed to. Something that she knew Fang had turned into a twisted little game just to get under the ex-soldier's skin. It was a game that Lightning had gotten tired of losing. "Sometimes." She never broke her gaze with Pulse's twin planet.

"I felt the same when I was up there lookin' down here ya know." Fang helped herself to leaning on the rock next to the slightly shorter blonde. Their shoulders brushed ever so lightly, but neither of them moved. It was almost as if they enjoyed the other's company. For once. "Tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day, ain't it?"

"Yea, it's definitely not going to be easy." The ex-sergeant never was one to make decent conversation with anybody. She finally pulled her eyes from her former home to look at the woman beside her. "Whatever happens tomorrow, will decide the fate of Cocoon."

"That rock could fall out of the sky for all I care."

"That rock is my home." Lightning turned to give Fang her complete attention. Attention which included her signature death glare.

The brunette nearly burst into laughter at the ex-soldier's words. "Sunshine, once you've got that pretty little brand on you, no place is your home."

Lightning opened her mouth to reply, but soon closed it and folded her arms over her chest. She hated when someone else threw logic back at her. Fang was right, since they'd all been branded, they were forced to flee from their homes. From the people they loved. They all turned into fugitives who were left with two choices: run or die. "I'm going for a walk." Lightning announced before picking up her weapon and walking along the lake's shoreline.

There really was no need for her weapon; the group had cleared out the last of the Cei'th hours ago. Hope, Vanille, Sazh, and Snow had all taken up residence in various abandoned buildings around Oerba, leaving just Lightning and Fang. Fang tilted her head as Lightning started to walk away. She was partially torn between following her and staying where she was. It felt to her that Lightning's tone of voice invited her to join on the walk around the lake.

"Ya know Sunshine." Fang jogged briefly to catch up with the other woman. "Vanille and I used to walk this when we were kids."

"You mean when dinosaurs roamed?"

"Hey have you seen-" Fang stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Wait, did you just make a joke?" Lightning brushed some hair behind her ear and looked down in a vain attempt at hiding a smile. "AND she smiles! Oh this is too good."

"I'm really not as cold hearted as everybody seems to think. I _can _smile you know..."

Fang found herself chuckling again as she stepped up beside the former soldier. "Coulda fooled me."

The blonde's smile fell from her face as she turned to walk away. Before she could get very far, Fang grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. In the process Lightning spun around and they found themselves face to face with one another. "Let me go."

"Why's that Sunshine? So you can run off like ya always do?"

Lightning continued to pull at Fang's grasp, the whole time cursing the other woman for being stronger. "Since everybody seems to think I'm a bitch, why don't I just continue to be one huh? Why ruin everybody's opi-mmph." Lightning's eyes grew wide as she felt a soft set of lips press against her own. It had been so long since the blonde's last kiss; she'd almost forgotten how good it could feel. Especially with another woman.

Once Fang felt the ex-sergeant relax, she finally loosened her grip and moved both of her hands to Lightning's waist. She was a bit shocked when she felt the smaller woman's hands slide around her own neck, effectively bringing their lips closer together. They reluctantly pulled apart when a cool breeze blew by them, causing both of them to shiver. "We should get going. It's late." Fang's voice was barely above a whisper. It was like she'd lost all ability to speak.

"Yea..." Lightning had lost her own voice in the process. As the pair pulled apart, each of them allowed their touch to linger on the other.

Not another word was spoken between them until they came to a stop outside of Fang's old home. "I should probably go and..."

Lightning started to back away only to have Fang pull her closer. She leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear, "stay with me tonight."

So many emotions ran through Lightning's body in the few mere seconds it took her to answer. She waited until both her heart and her mind were telling her the same thing her body was. "Okay." Lightning felt like her heart was going to explode. It was racing faster than it ever had in the past. It was all a mixture of nervousness and anxiousness as she watched Fang force open the slightly rusted door of the house.

Once Fang had the door closed she reached out in the dark to blindly find Lightning, who hadn't wandered more than a foot or two inside. She grabbed at one of the straps on the uniform top to pull the smaller body against her own. Their lips met half way in a heated kiss. Much more heated then the shy, bashful one they'd shared just moments ago. Fang allowed her hands to move from the front of Lightning's top to wrap securely around her waist.

Lightning pulled away before letting out a shaky breath. She looked into Fang's green eyes and for the first time in her life, saw nothing but love. She let out a soft whimper when Fang leaned forward to trail feather light kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. "Fang," she whispered hotly into Fang's ear as she allowed her own slender fingers to rake through the Pulsian's wild hair.

Fang felt the smaller woman's body tense up when she wrapped her lips around some exposed skin on the lower part of her neck to suck on. She instantly pulled away to look into Lightning's blue eyes. "You alright Sunshine?" Lightning nodded, but Fang knew it was a lie. It was obvious to her that the former soldier did have a fear. A fear of being close to another person. "It's alright to be scared." She ran the back of her fingertips along Lightning's right cheek, causing the woman to lean into the touch. "I'd never hurt you."

Lightning nodded, allowing her eyes to close. She believed Fang's words. She'd come to trust that woman with her life over the course of the last few weeks. It had been years since the last time anybody touched her, months since the last time she'd been kissed. Scared was an understatement. "I know." She allowed herself to be led down the narrow hallway and into a room with a freshly made bed that rested on the floor. That was the first thing they all made sure of, was that all of the ancient linens had been washed in the lake before sleeping on. The blonde pulled herself out of Fang's grasp and kicked off her boots near the doorway.

Fang bent over to get her own sandals off of her feet. By the time she looked back up, Lightning was already sitting on the edge of the bed. She felt like her eyes had never left her the whole time. "Takin' a free peek down the shirt eh?" Lightning quickly looked away, a heavy blush creeping to her lips. She'd been caught red handed. "Yup, that's what I thought." The taller woman knelt down on the bed beside Lightning and cupped her cheek, causing their eyes to meet again. "This is no time to be shy now." She shifted her hand from Lightning's cheek to grip just under her ear to bring the lips together one more time. Within seconds of their lips connecting, Fang allowed her tongue to dart out and trace the outline of Lightning's lower lip, anxiously seeking entry. Entry that was soon granted.

A pair of groans fill the room when their tongues met in the middle and immediately started fighting for dominance. A battle which Fang quickly gave up on. She wanted the former soldier to feel in control of the situation. Something she was sure the blonde hadn't felt in ages. Fang's free hand traced down Lightning's bare bicep, leaving goose bumps in its wake, until it came to rest on the lowest of the buckles on Lightning's uniform. Lightning pulled their lips apart to trail kisses across Fang's tanned skin. She was starting to relax, much to Fang's delight.

Lightning halted her assault on Fang's neck when she heard the woman grumble something incoherent. "What's wrong?"

"How in the hell did you handle these buckles every day of your life?"

Lightning giggled. A sound that caused Fang to smile warmly at the woman before her. "It's an acquired art."

"Would ya help me acquire this art before I rip somethin'?"

The blonde rested her hands on top of Fangs to calm them. She leaned up to kiss the frustrated woman. The whole time her fingers showed Fang's fingers how to do each of the buckles. Once the last one was free she moved her own hands to the waist of Fang's sari, searching for the end to unwrap it. "You complain about my buckles, but what about you and this bath towel?"

Fang pulled away completely to glare at the younger woman. "I'll have you know this is traditional Oerba dress!"

Lightning shook her head, a smile plastered on her face before she shifted and found her back resting against the pillows. "Well..." She reached out to grab the front of Fang's Sari and pull the stronger woman on top of her. Her voice was soft and breathy as she continued, "why don't you show me how one would 'traditionally' undo this thing."

The brunette dipped her head to capture Lightning's lower lip between her teeth gently, causing the woman beneath her to moan. She shifted just slightly to grab one of Lightning's hands and guide it to the back of the Sari to grab a hold of the fabric there. Once she released the hand, allowing it to pull open the cloth and pull it away from her shoulder, she sat up, allowing the top half of her garment to pool at her waist. Lightning's eyes remained locked with hers as the muscles in her stomach contracted and she forced herself to sit up, pushing their chests together. Just so she could attach her lips to the pulse point of Fang's neck. She needed to be in control.

Lightning's hands played with the lower hem of the black fabric Fang had as a bra. Lightning wanted more. Hell, she needed more. Without anymore hesitation, she pulled the black wrap up and over Fang's head before tossing it haphazardly to the floor to be dealt with later. She took a deep breath and flipped them around, effectively pushing Fang's shoulders down into the bed. Her own breath hitched in her throat when she felt Fang's body shutter under her touch. Her fingers traced a gentle path along the Pulsian's sides, past her ribs, toward her navel, then up between her breasts, never once touching Fang where she needed it most.

"Damn Light." Fang hissed out. Her body felt as if it were on fire. So much so that if she didn't find release soon, she feared she may spontaneously combust in an inferno so fierce the Shiva twins might not even be able to put it out. "Please."

Lightning grinned to herself, being in control was something she soon found herself loving. She shivered as Fang's hands slid up each of her arms before coming to rest on the zipper of her turtleneck. Their eyes locked for a moment, a silent communication taking place between them just moments before the zipper was slid silently down to the bottom and the next layer of Lightning's clothing was removed.

"I remember when I first spotted this." Fang's fingers toyed with the small pink rose that dangled loosely from Lightning's navel, causing the ex-soldier to let out a soft moan. Lightning quickly felt like she was losing control. And at that point, it was perfectly alright with her. Fang was showing her one thing that the last person never had. Love. It was what was causing all of her shields to crumble before her. "It's sexy." Fang shifted their positions yet again, moving to straddle the smaller woman's hips before leaning down to press her lips lovingly to the brand that scarred Lightning's chest.

Lightning allowed her nails to drag across Fang's bare shoulders. Not hard, just enough to let the older woman know they were there. The blonde sucked her lower lip in between her teeth to stifle a moan. Her eyes fell shut; she was scared to watch the woman taking control over her. Her body instinctively arched into Fang's touch when she felt a set of rough hands snake around to her back to easily unhook the last barrier on her chest.

"You don't have to be quiet darlin'. Let it all out. Nobody can year ya." Fang gave Lightning a soft, shy kiss before moving her lips slowly down Light's bare neck, across her chest before finally dragging her tongue lightly over one of her already erect nipples.

"Fang..." Lightning's back arched, pushing more of her breast into Fang's eager mouth. She bit her lip to fight back a moan when she felt Fang's teeth graze over her sensitive skin. "Please." She whispered.

"I'll do more, if you moan for me." Fang smirked at the glare she received from Lightning before moving to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment she'd given the first.

"Oh god." Lightning dug her nails into Fang's shoulders. She arched her hips, eager for more of Fang's touch. When she felt one of Fang's hands start to fumble with the buckle of her gun blade holster, she reached down to help her undo it. Knowing that the trouble she had with the buckles on her shirt, would continue with the buckles near her waist.

"Someone's impatient now that they've relaxed." Fang sat up chuckling as Lightning lifted her hips to start sliding her skirt and underwear down her legs. Fang quickly took over the task though, throwing them to the floor once they were removed. She simply sat there for a few moments, taking in the sight before her. Lightning was absolutely gorgeous.

"Could you stop staring and kiss me already?"

"Gladly." Fang crawled back up the blonde's body, allowing one of her elbows to rest beside Lightning's head before leaning down to kiss her slowly. She wanted to convey all of her built up feelings in that one kiss. All of her feelings that had been building since the moment they met in Palumpolum. All the feelings that she could not put words to. Not yet.

Fang allowed her free hand to trace random designs along the expanse of Lightning's bare skin, starting on her shoulders, working their way down her chest and stopping at the taut muscles of her stomach to play with the piercing in her navel. Their kiss broke just long enough for Fang to search Lightning's eyes for permission the second her fingertips reached the top of Light's left thigh. They'd reached the point of no return and Fang needed to make sure it was okay. Lightning nodded.

Their lips locked yet again as Fang allowed her fingers to drag through Lightning's core. The ex-soldier ripped her lips away from Fang's to let out a loud moan. Her back arched up, pushing her hips closer to Fang's hand. The older woman chuckled under her breath before applying more pressure to the swollen, wet bundle of nerves. "Fuck." Lightning cursed out before drawing her lower lip between her teeth in a horrible attempt at staying silent. Fang's fingers were working magic on her most sensitive area. But it wasn't enough. "Please Fang." She found herself begging. "More, please."

Fang leaned forward to trace her tongue down the valley of Lightning's breasts. The former sergeant whimpered softly when she felt Fang's nimble fingers leave her aching core. What she wasn't prepared for though, was the warm tongue that soon took their place. As if that wasn't enough for the smaller woman to handle, she soon felt a single digit teasing at her entrance. She rocked her hips forward, extending the invite. And invite that was taken shortly after as one finger pushed slowly into her. Only a little bit in and Fang stopped, she lifted her head to look at Lightning. "Have you ever...?"

Fang couldn't finish asking the question before Lightning was nodding. "A long time ago... just once..." She spoke between shallow breaths. That was all the reassurance she needed to finish inserting the first finger and soon followed it with a second.

Lightning reached down blindly to rake her fingers through Fang's wavy hair. Her hands gripped handfuls of her hair when she felt Fang's tongue start to flick at her aching center. She knew it wouldn't be long. But she didn't want to reach her peak too soon. She wanted it to last. But with the combination of Fang's skilled tongue and fingers, it wouldn't take much longer.

The Pulsian slowed her fingers when she felt Lightning start to tense up. "Just let it go Sunshine." She crawled back up her body and watched the blonde's face contort in pure pleasure. "Cum for me." She whispered against Lightning's ear before kissing the skin just under it and twisting her fingers in such a way to hit the most sensitive spot inside of Lightning. Fang smiled when the blonde's entire body tensed and her back arched off the bed. She slowed her fingers, listening to each and every time Lightning chanted her name and counted the number of times her body convulsed before finally relaxing. Six. Fang was quite proud of herself.

"Wow..." Lightning's body shook with one more aftershock before she crashed her lips against Fangs, she was determined to make Fang feel as good as she'd made her feel. She rolled the older woman onto her back and began pulling the fabric from her waist, down her long muscular legs. Lightning had little idea of what she was doing, but it couldn't be that hard to figure out. She crawled slowly onto Fang's body and attached her lips roughly to the woman's neck. They were far beyond the point of caring what the others may have thought. The idea of not leaving marks was long forgotten. Lightning was determined to mark Fang as hers. She bit and sucked on the skin, leaving an angry looking bruise behind.

"Mmm, Light." Fang's back arched when Lightning trailed open mouth kisses down her neck, across her shoulder, then finally to her chest. The blonde sucked one nipple into her mouth while she allowed her fingers to tease, pull and pluck at the other. The overstimulation was making Fang crazy. She needed the woman in the worst possible way. Fang found herself lifting her hips in an attempt to find some kind of friction.

Lightning smirked at the woman below her. "And to think, you called me impatient." She sat up, allowing her legs to straddle Fang's left thigh. She watched as she reached down to spread Fang's outer lips to see them glistening with Fang's arousal. And arousal so strong Lightning could smell it. It was the most delectable thing she'd ever inhaled. She shifted her weight further down Fang's leg, groaning as her overly sensitive core came in contact with her calf. She glanced up at Fang before slowly dragging the tip of her tongue over the tip of Fang's bundle of nerves. The slightest touch caused the Pulsian to arch high off the bed and let out a string of curses. "You alright?" Lightning pulled back to look at her.

"I'm perfectly fine. But I'd be even better if you kept doing what you were doing." Lightning nodded before placing kisses in the inside of each of Fang's thighs before dipping back into her dripping center and circling her tongue around Fang's throbbing core. She made sure to just barely touch it, successfully driving Fang nuts. Lightning pulled her mouth away just long enough to wet two fingers. She lowered them and teased at Fang's entrance. The moment she ground her hips down toward the bed was the moment Lightning entered her.

The blonde wrapped her lips around Fang's core and sucked the small bundle of nerves in between her teeth. She smiled when Fang's hips arched up, pushing herself further into Lightning's mouth. The blonde let out a groan when she felt Fang's fingernails rake across her scalp, the vibrations of her lips against Fang's overly heated core caused the brunette to dig deeper. The former soldier sped up the thrusts of her two fingers, never fully extracting them from Fang's entrance. She curled her fingers just enough, causing the brunette to scream in pure ecstasy.

Lightning crawled back up Fang's body, placing random kisses on her moist skin in the process. She loved watching the Pulsian writhe beneath her. Lightning loved having that kind of power over another person. "You're beautiful." She whispered against Fang's ear before wrapping her lips around her earlobe and sucking hard on it. The simple action, coupled with Lightning curling her fingers and hitting her most sensitive spot, sent Fang spiraling off the edge. Her entire body tensed up for a few moments before it began to shake with the shocks of her orgasm. Lightning wrapped her free arm around Fang's shaking body and slowed her thrusting fingers. "Shh, you're okay."

Fang clung to Lightning's shoulders, relishing the closeness they shared until her body relaxed. She pulled her arms from around Lightning's neck to lie back on the bed, never breaking eye contact with the woman above her. "This… might be our last night."

"Don't..." Lightning looked away. She'd kept that on her mind the entire time, but never wanted to vocalize it.

"Look at me." Fang reached up to cup Lightning's cheek, forcing her to turn her head so their eyes could lock. "Whatever happens tomorrow won't change how I feel. Ya hear me?" Lightning clenched her eyes shut, attempting to hold back the tears that stung the corners. It was a failing effort though. She hadn't realized the first one had broken free until Fang's thumb swiped it away. "Aw, come on now. Don't cry."

"Shut up." Lightning smiled softly at Fang's mocking tone before resting her body against her larger frame and nuzzling her face into the crock of her neck. "Just don't do anything stupid." She didn't want to lose Fang. Yes, they fought all the time, their personalities were like mixing water and oil, but something between them clicked. There was something there that worked out, and Lightning had just wished that they'd seen it sooner.

"Would keeping ya up all night be stupid?" Fang shifted their weight, once again rolling them over. She allowed her body to lie half on top of Lightning's and trailed her fingers down the center of her sweat covered body.

Her back arched up into the touch as she allowed her own hand to slide over Fang's glistening shoulder and down her arm. "Not at all... damn." She moaned from low in her throat when two fingers wasted no time in entering her.

"I want to watch you." Fang rested her forehead against Lightning's, their eyes never leaving the others. "These are the faces that nobody else will ever see." She gasped loudly when she felt a single finger intrude on her core.

They took their time, neither one of them in a rush to bring the other to their release. They needed this to last. And last it did. Lightning used her free hand to cup the back of Fang's neck, bringing them together in a slow, yet loving kiss. All of their built up emotions were shared in that kiss. And all of the words that neither of them could speak. There was nothing but love being shared between them. There was no lust.

Lightning slowly pushed a second finger into Fang's entrance, causing their lips to break apart, but only momentarily as Fang let out a loud groan. They stayed just an inch or two apart, their heavy breaths and pants mingling between them. Fang sped up her fingers, thrusting harder and faster into Lightning, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Lightning, not to be outdone, followed Fang's lead. She used her thumb to press on Fang's swollen bundle of nerves,

"Fang! Fuck." Lightning's body was the first to tense up as her second orgasm of the night washed over her. It was at that point that Lightning was thankful for the metal walls that contained the sound. Just a second after her own orgasm hit her, Fang's was hitting her, causing the Pulsian to scream out Lightning's name before collapsing onto the former soldier. Their shaky breaths continued to mingle as they both came down from their highs. Both were perfectly content with staying exactly where they were for the rest of the evening. And they did just that. Lightning blindly reached out for a blanket which she pulled over both of their bodies. Fang tucked her head just under Lightning's, on her chest and closed her eyes. "Good night Fang."

Fang smiled softly and sat up to place a gentle kiss on Lightning's lips, "G'night Light."

* * *

><p>"You don't think they left without us do you?" Sazh asked as he walked out of another building. They'd been searching and calling out for Lightning and Fang for the last hour. They'd been unable to find them anywhere.<p>

"What if they were attacked overnight?" Vanille started to panic. "Oh this is bad. They'd never leave us behind. Would they?" Silence overtook the group. They all stopped to think of where they possibly could be. "I'm going to check Fang's old house. I think that's the only place we haven't looked." She hurried away from the others who all scattered again to search around the lake. "Fang?" She called out as she pushed open the heavy metal door. "Light?" Vanille slowly wandered into the home. She paused, however, when she saw two sets of shoes near the door to the bedroom. Vanille walked up to the door and pushed it open. Her eyes grew wide as they scanned the mixed mess of clothing that littered the floor. "Aw!" She squeaked out but quickly covered her mouth when she saw Lightning curled up facing the door and Fang pressed tightly to her back. Both were still sound asleep.

"Did you find them?" Snow called out as he entered the house. He came to a stop behind Vanille and stared in awe at the sight before him. "Oh this is good." A smirk grew on his face before he pushed Vanille out of the way. "Come on lovebirds, wake up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and pounded his large hand against the metal wall, causing the whole room to echo with its sound.

"What the hell?" Fang slowly sat up, not enough to cause the blanket to move though. "Oh..." Her voice faded when she saw Snow and Vanille standing in the doorway, both with huge grins on their faces. "Hey Sunshine..." She leaned down to shake the still slumbering woman beside her.

"So tired..." Lightning just snuggled further into the pillow, never once opening her eyes.

"I know that darlin' but ya might wanna wake up."

"Why?"

"Because we need to save Cocoon today! Not get all sexed up by Fang." Vanille chirped, causing Lightning's eyes to shoot open.

"Out, now!" Lightning ordered.

"Thought sex was supposed to help someone relax?" Snow gripped his own hands behind his head as both him and Vanille walked away from the doorway, allowing Fang and Lightning a little bit more personal time.

"Oh calm down Sunshine, not like they saw anything."

Lightning turned to glare at her, but soon found she couldn't maintain the glare when she saw the smirk on Fang's face. "I am relaxed." She leaned forward to place her lips against Fang's. "I'm completely relaxed." Lightning whispered while lowering them back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"Were they in there?" Hope asked when he saw Vanille and Snow walking out of the old house.<p>

Vanille just nodded, leaving Snow to actually answer the question. "They sure are."

"Well, tell them to get their butts in gear, we ain't got all day."

Vanille broke into a fit of giggles. "You're right old man, why don't you go and tell them."

Sazh looked at her before walking into the house. Moments later he came running back out looking as white as a ghost. "There's some things you don't need to see when you're my age. That's one of them." He shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of the images of Fang's head buried between Lightning's thighs. "I think Eden can wait another day. I'm not going back in there to tell them to hurry up."

Hope looked at them all. Being the youngest, he was still rather dense when it came to most situations. "How bad can it be?"

"Hope, you're too young to see those things. We'll explain when you get a little older. But, for now. Let's enjoy our last day of freedom." Snow threw up his fists.

"Yea, cause lord knows they are." Sazh used his thumb to point back at Fang's house just in time to hear Lightning screaming Fang's name.

Maybe someone should have closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? What did ya think? Hope it was good :D Baby Capri 1990 liked it...She liked it a lot ;)<em>**

**_Anyway, leave a review :D_**


End file.
